With regards to a continuously variable transmission (hereinafter referred to as “CVT”), if an oil temperature in the CVT rises due to a high speed running, a high load running, etc., a viscosity of oil falls and it causes a low lubrication performance and causes a fall of a power transmitting capacity. For this reason, in JP62-286847A, if the oil temperature in the CVT exceeds a predetermined temperature, an input rotation speed of the CVT is limited by changing a speed ratio of the CVT smaller. Moreover, in JP2004-190492A, if the oil temperature in the CVT goes into a predetermined temperature zone, an engine torque is limited to lower a vehicle speed and to reduce a friction in the CVT. By using either of the above methods, it is possible to reduce a heat generation amount of the CVT and to reduce the oil temperature in the CVT.